A Mermaid's Voice
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Lucy is a mermaid that was caught by some bad guy and was being displayed in the black market, but Laxus and his team happened to be their at that time and Laxus got interested in the mermaid, so he bought her and brought her back to the guild. But what will happen if Lucy was mute and she has a very powerful power that everybody wants? WIll Laxus be able to save her?
1. Lucy the mermaid

**A Mermaid's Voice**

**Summary: Lucy is a mermaid that was caught by some bad guy and was being displayed in the black market, but Laxus and his team happened to be their at that time and Laxus got interested in the mermaid, so he bought her and brought her back to the guild. But what will happen if Lucy was mute and she has a very powerful power that everybody wants? WIll Laxus be able to save her or will Lucy die?**

**Rose: Hi! New story here! XD**

**Lucy: Since when are you going to stop paring me up with different boys?**

**Rose: But don't you like being paired up with different guys~? ;)**

**Lucy: O/O S-S-Shut up**

**Laxus: Rose doesn't own FT because if she did she would have made a reverse harm in it（****-△-；）**

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

In a far away ocean, there was a mermaid kingdom deep down the North Sea. Legend has say that in the mermaid kingdom, there is a mermaid princess that had the power of the 12 zodiacs and with the power to destroy. A lot of mermaid hunters had gone down to the sea as deep as they could but they had never found the kingdom, ever. After many years, the legend was soon forgotten but some mermaid hunters still continued to believe in this legend.

Now, in a very deep part of the north ocean, swam a mermaid with panic as she swam even faster.

'No! Their catching up!' thought the pink tailed blond hair mermaid as she swam even faster in the water.

"Get back here mermaid!" yelled the mermaid hunter as he threw a spear.

'No! Fishes! Come to my aid!' thought the mermaid as she used her fish communication powers to make fishes of all sizes to come. And they did, the fishes attacked the mermaid hunter, while some helped the mermaid to a safe place.

'Lucy-hime, you'll be safe here' said the fish mentally as Lucy nodded; she was hiding in a cave, which only the fish knew where it was, since it was the fish's secret hideout.

"Get away from me fishes!" yelled the hunter as he beat up the last fish, and he proceed to find Lucy.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" said the hunter as he had a spear in his hand, with Lucy's heart panicking.

"I know your hear, mermaid. I can smell fear, you can run but you can't hide" smirked the hunter as he came across the cave Lucy was in.

"Found you!" yelled the hunter as he threw the spear at Lucy's side, just an inch to her tail.

'Shit!' thought Lucy as she swam away, the fishes couldn't help her since they were all unconscious thanks to him.

BAM!

A gun shoot took over and Lucy's tail was all bloody, but she couldn't die, since mermaids need to be shot into the heart with a golden bullet to die. But before she could move, she was caught into a net.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Laxus's Pov **

"Laxus-sama, wasn't the mission just so easy?" asked Freed, my almost gay like companion.

"For an S-class mission taking down 3 giants in 30 minutes, what do you think?" said Evergreen

"Why did you guys follow me again?" I asked, since it was a mission I wanted to do alone.

"Because it's fun, and you are never around in the guild when we need you" said Bickslow as his babies chanted "need you, need you"

I let out a huge sigh in boredom, there was nothing to do in the guild and every single S-class mission was damn easy. Tch, when will the old man retire and give me the guild? Then again, I'll have to deal with damages Team Natsu makes. Heh, I'll just kick them out, of their weak.

(A/N: I forgot to tell u, this is all before the Harvest Festival, meaning Laxus haven't been kicked out of the guild yet)

"Step right up to see a mermaid! Who would like to buy her?!" yelled a voice on stage.

A mermaid? That certainly caught my intention as I walked over to the audience with my team following me. On stage was a pink tail blond hair mermaid, she had on a pink bra top and her hair was all the way down to her waist, she was in a tube full of water. And she looked terrified, that's for sure…. interesting.

"Who would like this mermaid?! Let's start with 1000 jewels!" yelled the announcer.

"2000!" yelled a man in the audience

"4000!" yelled another

"6000!"

"8000!"

"10000!" yelled a rich old like man

"10000 jewels! Going once!" yelled the announcer

"50000 jewels!" I yelled with a smirk as my team looked at me and jaw dropped.

"Oh! We have a high price here! 50000 jewels! Going once! Going twice! SOLD!" yelled the announcer as I smirk and walked up to take my prize.

The mermaid look scared when I came near her and gave the money to the mermaid hunter as he handed me the chain and key for the tube. So I took it and pulled the tube down stage.

"Laxus-sama! I didn't know you had an interest in mermaids" said Freed

"And I never thought you would have that much money" said Bickslow as his babies chanted "money, money"

"Well, I got interested" I said

"Well you have the mermaid, but we can't take her on train like that" said Evergreen

That was true; people would keep staring at us if we do bring her. "Well…. hey, mermaid" I began to say as I looked at the mermaid and she looked at me.

"Can you turn into human or something?" I asked as I saw her think and after a few seconds, she nodded.

"Well, why don't you change now?" asked Freed as she hesitated and pointed at the lock that was keeping her in the tube. Oh right, the water is in the way. So I nodded and opened the lock, then Bickslow used his babies to carry her out.

"Alright you can change now" I said as she slowly nodded and light began to surround her. After the light burned down, her tail was turned into legs and she had her hair covering her…. parts. So I quickly took off my coat and covered her up before anyone saw, thank mavis we were in an ally.

"Ever, go buy her some clothes" I said as Evergreen nodded and took her away, more like dragged since she seemed to have trouble walking.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

After minutes later, they finally came out of the store. She was dressed in a blue skirt with a white tank top that had a blue cross around it; her hair was tied in a one-side ponytail with a blue ribbon. And I got to say; she had nice curves that could even beat Tatiana's or maybe White hair Demon's (Mira).

"Come on, let's go to the train" I said as everyone nodded and went to the train station with Evergreen pulling the mermaid.

In the train, I had my headphones on with loud music, hopping it to distract me from my motion sickness.

"What's your name?" asked Freed looking at the mermaid as she kept quite.

"Can't you talk?" asked Bickslow as his babies chanted "talk, talk", but she still didn't say a word.

"Just give her a piece of paper and a pen to write on" I said as Evergreen nodded and took out the things and handed over to her, which she looked at it in confusion.

"What? You can't even write?" I asked, as she looked at me confused on what write meant.

"Well, you are just really useless right now" said Freed as she looked down with a sad look.

"Shut up, Freed" I said with an annoyed look, why am I annoyed by this?

"Sorry Laxus-sama" said Freed

"Look, this is called a pen and this is a paper" I said as I pointed to the things as she slowly nodded.

"You use the pen to write down things on the paper with your hand, ok?" I asked as she nodded

"So you have a name right?" I asked as she again nodded.

"Then write it down" I replied as she slowly nodded and took the pen from me and wrote it down on the paper. Woah, she was a fast learner.

My team looked at me with wide eyes as I looked at them with an annoyed look, "What?" I asked

"Nothing, just really shock that you are teaching" Ever said, now that I think of it. Why did I teach her? I could have asked one of them to teach her.

After she was done writing, I took it and looked at the paper, it had sloppy handwriting but it was readable. 'Lucy' was written on it.

I smirked and looked at her, "You belong to me, Lucy" I said as I noticed fear in her eyes. I didn't like that, why don't I?


	2. Lucy joins FT

**Lucy's POV**

Oh mavis! Why did I end up getting captured by that hunter and then being bought by this elf ears like guy! Further more, I can't believe he has a gay companion that follows him everywhere, a doll masked guy and a green fairy! Oh mavis, what have a gotten myself into?!

"We have arrived in Magnolia" said a voice in the air, why is there a voice in the air?! Is this what humans have?

"Let's go Lucy" said Laxus as he pulled me.

I know what you guys are thinking, why not just run away? Well, even if I do run away, I don't even have the slightest clue where I am or even know how to survive here, and in case you haven't notice I can't walk!

"Are you really mute, Lucy?" asked Ever as she looked at me. I just kept quite and looked at her.

"You don't know what's mute? It means that you can't talk" said Ever, I know what mute means, you don't have to treat me like an idiot.

So I slowly shook my head in a no sign, since I really wasn't.

"If you aren't, then why aren't you talking?" asked Bickslow, as his dolls were chanting, "talking, talking"

"It's pretty simple to guess you know, she doesn't trust us yet" said Laxus, how did he know? But somehow, I feel I could trust him.

I hesitated a little but I manage to take the paper and pen thing the humans call it and write something down. It's funny that the humans have something similar to my species, in my kingdom they call it shell skin and squid ink. But strangely we talk the same language.

"What is it that you're writing?" asked Freed as I showed it to him, 'Where are we going?'

"Well, we're going back to the guild, Fairy Tail. It's a nice guild, maybe you'll be able to join with your mermaid powers." Said Freed

"Ya, nice as in week guild" mumbled Laxus as I looked at him in confusion, so I wrote something down and tugged on his coat, making him turn around and look at me.

'What do you mean week?' I wrote, as he responded with "It's nothing, but I won't mind if you join"

He won't mind? Well, if the guild thing is nice than maybe I'll join…just maybe.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Normal POV**

"We're back!" yelled Bickslow as they entered the guild with welcome backs from everyone else.

Lucy was hiding behind Laxus as she walked in, earning a lot of looks to her.

"Welcome back guys, who's she?" asked Mira with a smile

"She's the new thing that Laxus bought" said Ever

"Thing?" replied Mira in confusion

"Yup, she's a mermaid!" said Freed, and with that comment everyone went dead silent with jaw drops.

"A MERMAID?!" yelled everyone in the guild

"How did you buy a mermaid Laxus?!" yelled Natsu

"Baka! There's no way that could be a mermaid, she doesn't even have a tail" said Gray as he punched Natsu's head

"That hurt Ice Queen!" yelled Natsu

"Good Fire Breath!" said Gray

"Are you guys fighting?" glared Erza with her strawberry cake.

"N-No" said both of them as they step back.

"Good"

After that everyone surrounded Lucy asking questions tons of random questions. "Where is your tail?" "Is there a kingdom of mermaids?" blah blah blah.

"Oi!" yelled Laxus annoyed that people suddenly surrounded him.

"We need to go see the old man so could you people make a path?" asked Laxus as they did so.

"Come on" Laxus said as he dragged Lucy to the second floor.

"Oi! Old man" yelled Laxus as he stood outside the door.

"Come in" said a voice inside, as Laxus opened the door and drag Lucy in.

"Nice to see you Laxus" said Markova

"Ya whatever, I want her to join the guild" said Laxus as he pointed to Lucy

"Oh? This is really rare for the mighty Laxus to actually recommend people to join the guild" said Markova with an eyebrow higher than the other.

"Why the sudden change?" asked Markova

"Why can't I want people to join, after all it's going to be my guild someday" said Laxus

"All right, alright, child do you have magic?" asked Markova as he looked at Lucy and she nodded.

"What type?" asked Markova

"She's a freaking mermaid, so she has mermaid magic" replied Laxus

"A mermaid?! How and where did you find a mermaid?!" yelled Markova

"I bought her at a black market for 50000 jewels" said Laxus as Markova's mouth jaw dropped.

"5-50000 j-jewels?!" said Markova as Laxus nodded

"How the hell did you get 50000 jewels?!" yelled Markova

"Can we get back to the topic here?" asked Laxus as Markova nodded and sat back down.

"By the way, why are you so quiet my child?" asked Markova

"She has a voice but she won't talk" answered Laxus

"I see, I guess that's the life of being a mermaid, well what colour and where do you want your stamp mark?" asked Markova

'Pink on my right hand please' wrote down Lucy on the paper as she showed it to Markova, whom nodded and stamp the mark on her hand.

"Come on, let's go introduce you to everyone" said Markova as Lucy nodded and followed him; she was getting the hang of walking with feet.

"Everyone!" yelled Markova from the second floor as everyone quite down and looked at him.

"Let me introduce you to our new nakama, Lucy the mermaid!" yelled Markova as Lucy waved

"Time to PARTY!" yelled everyone as they cheered.

**Laxus POV**

Seriously? They party everyday, well at least I could tell that Lucy was really blushing as everyone surrounded her, especially…..Natsu.

I could hear myself growling in a small voice, but then stopped when I noticed it. Wait, why am I growling? Why am I mad that Natsu is near her?! Oh mavis, I need to get this emotion out of my head.

With that thought, I ripped an S-class mission and headed out, but with Lucy noticing and followed.

"You don't have to follow, I'm just taking a mission. And for the place to stay to night, you'll have to ask Mira or other _girls _to let you stay until I come back" said Laxus as Lucy nodded and went back to her group.

Honestly I wanted her to come but I'll let her have her fun, I could always come back and bring her to my home….right?

"By the way, Freed and the others went on a mission and should be back in 5 days time" I yelled out looking at Lucy as she nodded in replay, so with that I disappeared with my lighting teleportation and leave Magnolia.

**Normal POV back in the guild**

"So you're a mermaid right, Luce?" asked Natsu as Lucy nodded

"So if I pour water on you will your tail appear?" grinned Natsu as he got a punch on the head by Lucy

'Don't you dare! I had a hard time fitting into this skirt and I don't want it to be ripped by my tail!' wrote down Lucy

"Ok, ok, then when we go to the pool?" asked Erza, since they all wanted to see her tail

Lucy nodded and everyone smiled, "Alright then, our next trip is to the beach!" said Levy

BAM!

The guild door was suddenly banged open and revelled Phantom Lord's master and members.

"Nice to meet you soon to die fairies! We are Phantom Lord and we are going to crush you fairies!" said the master with a huge grin


	3. Phantom Lord attacks

"…what?" asked Gray as the Phantom gang fell down anime style.

"Didn't you hear?! I said we are going to crush this guild!" yelled the master

"Well, normally guilds use something to shoot us first before declaring war…" said Gray as everyone else nodded.

"…..Juvia is in love…" said the water mage with hearts in her eyes as everyone else sweatdrop but then everything went silent.

"Tch, this is boring. Can I punch someone now?" asked the metal head dragon slayer.

"Go ahead" said the master as Gajeel grinned and started to punch the nearest member, which to his luck is Natsu.

"A fight?! You're going down Metal Head!" grinned Natsu as he also fired up.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Iron dragon's roar!"

But before they could even strike out another attack, "STOP!" yelled Makarov as they stopped and looked at the tiny man.

"Master Jose, you do know this is against the rules of the magic council" said Makarov

"Well, I never thought that you, the master of the most delinquent guild in the whole of Fiore, would even know the rules" said Jose as he chuckled by himself.

"Never judge a book by its cover. Anyway, you do know that I don't mind that we fight. JUST TAKE IT OUTSIDE! Furthermore, I can report this to the council and I'm sure you don't want to be in jail" said Makarov with a calm grin.

"You wouldn't dare" said Jose

"Try me" replied Makarov

"Tch, you win this round Makarov, but be warn I will be back" said Jose as he and his gang walked away.

"Can I still punch him?" asked Gajeel

"Get your butt over here!" yelled Jose as Gajeel "tch" and followed them.

Once they were out, everyone started laughing their butts off.

"Ahahaha! Did you see his face?! He totally got owned!" said Wakaba

"Everyone!" said Makarov with a serious face as the guild quieted down and looked at their master.

"I know Jose, and his the type of guy who never gives up. So be prepared for any dirty tricks he'll use" said Makarov

"If you say so gramps, but when I do see that metal head again. I'll be kicking his ass off" said Natsu

"Don't you dare go off and meet him Natsu" glared Erza as Natsu ran behind Lucy and nodded quietly.

"And Lucy, don't ever let anyone else outside the guild know that you're a mermaid, and all of you are not allowed to tell anyone too, got it?" said Makarov

"Aye Sir!" yelled everyone with Lucy just nodding.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"Thanks for help, Lucy" said Mira as Lucy smiled back and put the clean mugs into the cupboard.

"Alright, that should be it for the day. Could you wait outside, while I grab the key to lock up the guild?" asked Mira as Lucy nodded and went out.

She was staying with Mira for the week, since she did have an extra bedroom since her dead sister; Lisanna (A/N: Sure dead, ya right) went away.

"Alright, thanks for waiting Lucy. Let's go" said Mira as Lucy nodded and they walked away.

"So are you missing Laxus right now?" asked Mira with a grin

'Eh?' wrote Lucy as she showed the paper to her with a huge blush.

"Oh, don't you l-o-v-e Laxus? Because I know he does" smiled Mira as Lucy blushed even more.

'It's not like that Mira! I'm just grateful that he saved me from the people whom was going to buy me…that's all!' wrote Lucy

"If you say so~" smiled Mira

"Iron dragon's roar!" yelled a voice behind them as the roar hit Lucy, which causes her to fall to the ground.

"LUCY!" yelled Mira in shock as she tried to help Lucy but then was stuck in a bubble of water.

"Water Lock" said Juvia as Mira coved her mouth from the water.

"Let's get going Juvia" said Gajeel as he took the unconscious Lucy and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

Juvia nodded and they both walked away, with Mira still in the bubble. 'No! Lucy…' thought Mira but then soon fainted and the water disappeared.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"Mira! Mira wake up!" yelled Erza as Mira's eyes soon slowly opened.

"Ugh…Erza?" said Mira

"Phew, she's ok guys" said Erza as everyone sighed in relief

"Mira, where's Luce?" asked Natsu as Mira's eyes widen

"Oh no! We have to get Lucy!" yelled Mira

"Why? What's wrong with Lucy?" asked Gray

"Last night when we were walking back towards my house, the iron dragon slayer and the water mage of phantom attacked us!" cried Mira as she remembered the memory.

"I was so useless when Lucy got knocked out!" cried Mira

"It's not your fault Mira-nee" said Elfman trying to comfort his sister.

"They got Luce?! Gramps!" yelled Natsu as everyone looked at Makarov, whom nodded his head.

"Phantom Lord is going to pay, nobody takes our nakama away from us" said Makarov with an angry tone.

**At Lucy, Lucy POV**

Ugh….I feel like I got punched into the gut with metal made tables. I shouldn't have let my guard down like that, curse my powers for not sensing them.

"Oi, that Blondie is finally awake" said a voice as I opened my eyes, use to see that bustard of a dragon slayer and the old grandpa master was talking with each other.

"You're finally awake" said Jose as he looked at Lucy, whom was giving him a death glare.

"Now, now, don't give me that look. You after all are our hostage, my sources say that you can't talk, which means you can't scream to let others know you're hear" smirked Jose

Grr, I want to rip that face off him! If only I can use my mermaid powers, then I'll be free in no time, and I could beat them down. But I can't let them know I'm a mermaid, if I use my powers, they would know!

Ugh, someone help me…..Laxus


	4. Fighting with Phantom Lord

**At the guild **

"Everyone! We need a stagey to fight Phantom Lord" said Erza

"Eh~ Why can't we just budge in?! They hurt Mira and kidnapped Luce!" yelled Natsu

"Flam brain, if we don't have a plan then we lose got it?!" yelled Gray

"So? I'll just burn them up! Ice Queen" said Natsu

"Well, you can't burn them if you're outnumbered and out of magic, Fire breathe" said Gray

"We'll I ain't that weak as you Stripper" said Natsu

"ENOUGH!" yelled Erza as they stopped and hugged each other in fright.

"We are going to have a plan before we fight got it?!" glared Erza as they both nodded.

"Alright, we need Levy…where is she and her team anyway?" asked Cana looking around for her.

Then as if on cue, Max came running in, "Oi! Everyone come outside! We have trouble!" he yelled.

"What is it Max?" asked Gray

"Just come out!" said Max as everyone ran outside to see what Max was talking about. Once they were there, everyone was gasping in shock. Levy, Jet and Droy was badly beaten and hanged up on a tree, but on Levy's stomach was the Phantom Lord's guild mark, written in Levy's own blood.

"We're charging in" growled Natsu as everyone nodded and had death auras around them.

"ThEy WoN't GeT AwAy WiTh ThIs" growled Makarov

O.O

BAM!

"What the?! Who's there?!" yelled a guild member

"GIVE US BACK LUCY!" yelled Erza as everyone had their powers activated

"Heh, just a bunch of fairies? You think you can beat us?!" asked another guild member

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu as he ran straight in

"ATTACK!" yelled Makarov

"Shield of the Iron Dragon!" said Gajeel as he jumped down and blocked the fire roar.

"We still haven't settle the battle, Salamander" smirked Gajeel

"You're the one whom hurt Mira and Lucy didn't you?!" growled Natsu

"Oh, don't forget the shrimp" said Gajeel as Natsu growled even darker.

O.O

**Lucy's Pov **

"Gumble~"

Ugh, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten for 2 days already, and those sinking bastards just won't give me food!

"Oh? Are you hungry blondie?" asked Jose as he came into the room.

I ignored Jose and looked out of the window trying to act tough, but that soon got away when my stomach growled again.

"Hahaha, you know you could have just told me, I'm not that cruel" said Jose as I just shot him a glare.

"Oh my how scary~ listen up here blondie, right now I can easily kill here right now, so why don't you sit here quietly like a good girl" said Jose

"….Wait, aren't you a mage? Don't you have magic or something? I mean, the chain is not even magic proof" said Jose

Tch, if I was allowed to I would have kick your butt already! But no~ I just had to be a mermaid.

BAM!

"Lucy!" yelled Makarov as he slammed the door opened.

Master! You guys actually came?!

"Well, if it isn't the master of the weak fairies. Care to fight?" asked Jose with a smirk

"I don't want to fight you Jose, just give Lucy back" said Makarov

"Oh, well too bad then" said Jose as he surprise attack Makarov, but he managed to dodge it and attack back.

Go Master GO! Don't you lose to that moustache pony tail gay guy!

But then Jose had a shadow appear behind him and attack Makarov behind his back.

No! How dare you use dirty tricks?! Ugh! Master let me have the permission to use my powers! Please!

"Ahahah! Did I just insert magic draining poison in you? Ahaha! Let me tell you, it eats your magic until you die, old man" said Jose as he picked up Makarov and pulled my chain out.

No! Master! Where's the antidote basted!

"Oh, I bet you're thinking where's the cure, too bad, because there's none" laughed Jose as my eyes widen in shock.

Once they were out of the room, Jose opened the door of the balcony and he pulled me to stand next to him. "Look down Blondie" said Jose as I did so.

I was in shock, down us were the fairy tail members battling the phantom lord members. Natsu was currently fighting Gajeel in the middle of the guild, but no sign of Laxus…..why isn't he here? Is he still in the mission?

"Fairies!" yelled Jose as everyone stopped and looked at us

"Here's your Master!" yelled Jose as he threw down Makarov, which Gray managed to catch. The FT members gasped in shock, while the enemies laughed.

"Y-You! HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled Natsu with flaming eyes.

"Exactly! Give us back Lucy! That's the reason why we came here!" yelled Erza, even though their master was down they still fight for their friend they barely know?!

Minna….thank you but…please don't get hurt because of me! Get away!

"Tch, did you forget I have Blondie near me?! I can kill her right here, right now!" smirked Jose as they FT members stopped in fear.

"Ahaha! Weaklings! Get them!" yelled Jose as the enemies attacked them, but they were not moving but getting beaten up instead.

NO! What are you going?!

Natsu got punched with Gajeel's iron arm

Just let me die! I don't care! FIGHT!

Juvia was drowning the members

No!

No!

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as a huge sound roar of magic came out, which made Jose's back hit the wall. With me unleashing the roar, everyone including the FT members was getting hit by it, but it was just like strong wind, so it wasn't really injuring them.

After the roar cool downed, everyone slowly stood up and looked at me in shock.

Oh no, what have I done?!

"S-S-She….hm, I like her power" said Jose as he finally concluded everything. So he still doesn't know I'm a mermaid? Safe.

"L-Luce…" began Natsu as I looked at him, is he going to hate me?

"That was awesome! You should have told us that you had that kind of power" said Natsu, phew, he doesn't hate me.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm not going to give her back and I'll make her my member" grinned Jose

"What?! Luce! Use that power on him and let's go home!" said Natsu

"Nah ah ah, I just put magic proof chains on her while you guys were talking" said Jose as Natsu got ready a fireball.

"…Natsu, let's retreat for now" said Erza

"What?! Are you crazy?! They still have Luce!" said Natsu

"Trust me Natsu, we'll get her back later. Right now, we have to take Master to Porlyusica and cure him" said Erza

"But Luce…" began Natsu

"I said it'll be fine, they want her as a member so they shouldn't do anything bad to her" said Erza as Natsu slowly nodded

"I still don't agree with you Erza, but I'll trust you" said Natsu as Erza nodded and signalled everyone to fall back.

O.O

**Normal POV**

"Ahaha, those stupid fairies were so weak!" laughed Gajeel

"Hm, well they sure were." Said Jose as Gajeel stopped laughing but still held a grin on, as he walked towards Lucy.

"Old man, did you mean it when you want Blondie to join?" asked Gajeel

"Yup, did you see that roar? It even flew me away" said Jose as Gajeel 'tch'

"Thinking of it pisses me off, a weakling like you actually managed to make me hit a wall" said Gajeel as he grabbed Lucy's hair, hard.

"Come on, why not do it again? This time I might slice your throat" said Gajeel as he turned his hand into an iron knife.

"Gajeel, stop it" said Jose

"Hmp, come on Blondie!" yelled Gajeel as he ignored Jose but Lucy just kept quiet.

After a few more seconds, Gajeel got pissed and threw Lucy into the wall by yanking her hair. Then he walked over to Lucy once again and kept kicking her.

"I said TALK! What are you?! Deaf?" yelled Gajeel as every kick hurt Lucy even more; tears came out of Lucy's eyes.

"TALK!" commanded Gajeel as he gave Lucy Lucy a final hard kick in her gut. That made her faint, but not with one last final word which no one heard, "….La…xus.."

**Back at Fairy Tail **

"Mira, Cana, have you found him?" asked Erza as they both nodded.

"We got him on call already" said Cana as she had a card between her fingers.

"Moshi, moshi?" asked Mira into the lacrima (spelling?)

"What is it Demon?" asked Laxus

"Well, Phantom Lord attacked us" said Mira

"So?" asked Laxus as he raised an eyebrow

"Well, Master was defeated and…" began Mira

"And?"

"And they have Lucy with them" said Mira as Laxus's eyes widen.

"….I somehow feel like kicking some Phantom Lord butt" growled Laxus as the lacrima went off and everyone in the guild smirked except Natsu.

"…I still don't get why you guys called lighting head" said Natsu and everyone face plam.


	5. Here comes Laxus

"Oi, I'll give you food if you talk!" said Gajeel as he came in with Juvis, whom had a plate of food.

It was the next day; Lucy was again kept lock in the room with magic proof chains.

Lucy again said nothing as she just looked at the floor, she was hungry that's for sure but she wasn't giving in that easily.

"Fine! I guess you won't have food!" said Gajeel as he pulled Juvia away.

"Gajeel! Let her have her food, master said to make her become a member not torture her" said Juvia as Gajeel 'tch' and let go of Juvia.

"Sorry Lucy-san, Gajeel-san is just so stubborn" said Juvia as she putted the food in front of Lucy, then they left the room.

Lucy slightly glanced at the food, wondering should she take it or not. And she chooses not.

'I have to get out of here!' thought Lucy as she looked around the room for an escape. Other than the door out and the caged window, there was no way out.

'Ugh! Why can't they build a back door or something?!' thought Lucy as she used her strength to kick the wall in frustration.

Click! Cha! Poom!

'What?! Don't tell me the wall broke' thought Lucy as she saw the wall shake. Then the wall slide sideway, and there was a door behind it.

'A door!' thought Lucy with a smile, as she opened it. (A/N: I forgot to tell you that she's tied in a the handcuff way)

Once she opened it, the view was the sky and below her was the ground that was about 70 feet away.

'Oh my mavis, why?! Just why?!' thought Lucy as she looked down.

'I wish Happy was here….' Thought Lucy as she gulped and jump downed with her eyes closed.

"LAXUS!" yelled Lucy

"So the Blondie can talk!" said a familiar voice as he had caught Lucy princess style.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Laxus smiling down on her. Lucy had a huge smile on when she saw Laxus.

"Wanna go home?" asked Laxus as Lucy nodded.

"Lighting Teleport" said Laxus as he and Lucy appeared back into the guild.

**In the guild **

BOOM!

A flash of light appeared into the guildhall, which made everyone shut their eyes because of the light.

"We're back weaklings" said Laxus as the light disappeared.

"Lucy's back!" yelled Gray as everyone smiled.

"Lu-chan! I missed you!" cried Levy as she was still in bandages.

"Wait, how are you back with lighting freak?" asked Natsu still in his slowness as ever.

"Stupid Pink Head! Laxus obviously saved Lucy without causing damages" said Gray

"A save without a fight?! How is that possible?!" yelled Natsu

"Oh, I really didn't fight anyone. Blondie just jump out of a tower and I caught her in time" said Laxus

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone

"You jump out of a tower?!" yelled Erza as Lucy nodded.

"You don't jump out of a tower unless you have wings!" yelled Mira

Lucy nodded with her hands up with a face that looked like 'I'm fine really'

"Wait, if you can talk then why not say something now?" asked Cana as Lucy gulped.

"Ya! Why not say something Lu-chan?" asked Levy as Lucy shook her head in a no sign.

"Eh~ Why? I liked your voice" said Natsu as Laxus growled a little.

'I can't control my powers if I talk' wrote Lucy on a paper nearby.

"So I'll be fine if we tie you up in magic proof chains again so you can talk, right?" asked Natsu

"Heck no!" said Erza as he hit Natsu in the head.

"Wait, if Lucy is here. Wouldn't the other guild know?" asked Mira

"No worries Mira! We'll beat their ass up this time!" said Cana

BOOM!

Just on queue, a cannon shot was heard and it destroyed a feet of the guild.

"What the?!" yelled Laxus as everyone ran outside. Just to see a huge cannon with the Phantom Lord's mark on and a lot of shadows coming their way.

"Muahaha! You think you can defeat me so easily?!" yelled Jose on top of the cannon.

"…..what was that of beating their ass up again?" asked Levy as she gulped at the huge weapon.

"This is such a pain in the butt" commented Cana.


	6. Lucy, Laxus VS Jose

"Come on fairies, just hand over Blondie and no one gets hurt" smirked Jose

"Like hell will we give you Luce" said Natsu

"Hmp, so be it then" said Jose as the shadows start attacking the guild.

"Protect Lucy everyone!" yelled Erza and so they did.

'I'm sorry I can't help minna…' gulped Lucy as Reedus told her to hide behind the guild.

"You'll be safe here Lucy" smiled Mira as she told Reedus to guard her and left.

**Lucy POV**

Why do I have to be protected?! I want to fight to! But….I can't…

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you!" said Reedus as he got ready his paint as I gave him a nodded with a small smile.

I need to get something to control my powers! I wonder if there's one in the master's office….sorry Reedus.

So I slowly came behind Reedus's neck and pressed his pressure point, hoping it will put him to sleep. It did, I signed in relief, I wasn't sure if it would work. Since mermaids have the same neck as humans and I was taught about the mermaid's body parts.

Now that's done, where was the way to the office again?

**Back with Laxus and the others**

"Oi Pinky, you can go take care of Spiky Hair for all I care, but make sure you give him a good beating for giving Lucy so many bruises. I'll go take on Ponytail Gay, he'll regret everything he did to her" growled Laxus as lighting surrounded him

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Elfman go too! We'll handle the shadows here" yelled Cana as they nodded and ran into the cannon

As Laxus teleported himself to the top, he looked around for Jose but no one was there.

"That's strange" mumbled Laxus to himself as he slowly searched the room, but then a foot came from behind him and tried to kick him but failed, because Laxus caught his foot just in time.

"You do know I'm a dragon slayer, so I can smell your scent" glared Laxus as he swung Jose's leg into the wall. But a shadow caught him just in time.

"Oh, aren't you the Makarov's grandson? How nice to beat the family" grinned Jose

"Don't be so cocky Ponytail Moustache guy" said Laxus as he had a lighting ball in his hand

(A/N: You get who vs who right? Blah blah blah…..)

**Back to Lucy **

Finally! So I opened the door to the master's office and looked into his cupboard to see if there was anything to control my powers. First, I opened the top drawer and it was all documents on what everybody in the guild destroyed. Woah, I feel bad for him.

Next was the 2nd drawer, I totally regretted opening it. It was full of the Sorcerer Magazine, model magazines and perverted pictures. Why doesn't he lock his drawer?! Finally, I opened the last drawer and it had tons of jewelry to control powerful magic, finally! I chose two black wrist bands that had a small lighting shape on it, that somehow reminded me of Laxus.

W-Wait! Laxus?!

No Scratch that! I did not just think of that!

I cool down my face as I put on the bands and ran out, facing the cannon and the other members whom were fighting.

"Lucy?! What are you doing out here?!" yelled Cana as he slash up another shadow.

I ignored her and ran inside, slashing shadows with a whip I found along the way.

"Hey! Wait! Lucy!" I heard everyone else shouting at me as I entered.

I'm going to get payback on that Ponytail Bastard of a Master and that Metal Head Wannabe! No one gets away with hurting my nakama! If they mess with them, they mess with me.

Along my way to where Jose is supposed to be, I passed by Natsu and Gajeel fighting with each other and Natsu almost losing.

"Oi Natsu!" I yelled out which made them face me.

"Here's a gift! So make sure you beat his metal butt! Open thee: Gate of the Sagittarius! Lend me your magic, Fire Arrow!" I yelled as a bow appeared in my hand and as I pulled the string a fire arrow appeared and went flying to Natsu, which he caught.

"Thanks Luce! You should talk more often" grinned Natsu as he ate the fire and start his fight once again.

**Let's go see Laxus's side**

"Tch, you're stronger than I thought" said Laxus as he wiped his sweat away.

"Tired already? I can still go on and on" grinned Jose as he had his dark aura surrounding him.

"And so can I! Roar of the lighting dragon!" yelled Laxus as Jose jumped away.

"Dead Wave!" yelled Jose as a ball of purple appeared

"Water shield!" yelled Lucy as she appeared in the scene

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?!...and you're talking?" yelled Laxus in shock

"No time to be in shock Laxus, we got a ponytail guy to take care" said Lucy as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh? So you think you can defeat me with just talk. Well, 2 vs 1 isn't really fair, but I can handle it. So come at me with all you got" said Jose with a smile on.

"You'll regret saying that, Lighting Dragon's Punch!" yelled Laxus as Jose blocked it with his shield

"Ha, you think you can beat me with that?" laughed Jose as Laxus smirked.

"Regulus Impact!" yelled Lucy from behind Jose as she sent him flying to the wall as Laxus moved aside.

"Tch, I will kill you two!" yelled Jose as he was suddenly surrounded by dark magic.

"Dark Beam!" yelled Jose as a huge beam came out.

"Water shield!" yelled Lucy as she stood in front of Laxus and block of the beam, while Laxus ran behind Jose and punch him right in the jaw.

"Now to finish this! Mermaid magic: Atlantic Ocean!" yelled Lucy as a huge, really huge wave appeared and punch down to Jose. After the water cleared, Jose was finally unconscious.

"Congrats Blonide, but I didn't need any help, you know" said Laxus

"Whatever" said Lucy as she smiled at Laxus

"But seriously, I didn't know mermaids had that kind of power" said Laxus

"Oh that? That wa-" began Lucy but then she stopped and fell frontwards.

"Lucy?!" yelled Laxus as he caught her, then he noticed that she was unconscious..

"Lucy? Oi, Lucy!" yelled Laxus as he shock Lucy.

'Maybe she's tired' thought Laxus as he carried her and went out.


	7. Magic Memory Block

**Rose: That's it I can't take it anymore! I'm putting Mavis and Wendy in an the guild is the new guild! XD**

**In the guild's infirmary, Lucy's POV**

* * *

"Hey, is she awake yet?"

"Quiet Flame brain!"

"What did ya say Ice Queen!"

Ugh, why are they so noisy?! Can't they see I'm trying to sleep!

"Are you guys fighting?"

"N-No"

Thank you Erza! Wait….why are you guys in my room and underwater?!

"Would you people ever shut up?"

That's a familiar voice…..Laxus?! Wait, how are they even underwater?! After this thought, I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, everyone looking at me.

"Luce! You're finally awake!" yelled Natsu

"Lucy-san, I didn't see any injuries or anything to cause you to faint" said Wendy besides me. I fainted…?

"Ya, why did you faint anyway?" asked Gray without his shirt on, nah, I'm used to it. But seriously, since when did I faint?

I shook my shoulders in a 'I don't know' sign and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Lucy, you have the magic control waist band on, so you can talk" said Mira. A waistband? I looked at my hands and they were there all right, since when did I have waistbands on?

"…..Hi?" I mumbled as I played my hands in embarrassment.

"She talked!" yelled Gray as he had a finger pointing to me, as everyone sweatdrop.

"Um..ya, I can talk" I said as I moved out of the bed.

"Cool, so can you show me what magic you used when you gave me that fire arrow?" asked Natsu with sparkling eyes….fire arrow?

"Um, what fire arrow are you talking about Natsu? I only hae mermaid powers, which only can summon water and water creatures." I explained

"Eh? But I was sure you gave me fire when I was battling Metal Head" said Natsu with a confused look.

"Don't try to hide it Lucy, I saw it when you used it with the battle with Ponytail guy" said Laxus as I looked at him in confused.

"But I seriously don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"This is weird, I don't really believe Natsu but with Laxus…" said a already healed Makarov

"I think I know the problem. A forbidden magic, Magic Memory Block" said Mavis as she floated down.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Normal POV**

"Magic Memory Block?! I haven't heard of any kind of magic that can block their memory of magic" said Levy

"It doesn't exist in any books or scrolls, they were forgotten since there was no mage with two different types of magic known in years" said Mavis

'Seriously, how old is she?!' thought the guild

"Well, then why does Lucy have it?" asked Laxus

"Simple, she has two different types of magic. Magic Memory Block (MMB) can only block of one kind of memory, the other remands" said Mavis

"So we know that she has 2 types of magic, one is her mermaid magic but what is the other?" asked Erza

"Not sure, but did you two hear the chant she used in the battle?" asked Mavis

"Well, I heard her saying 'Open thee, gate of the mermaid, Sagittarius! Lend me your power'" said Natsu with his voice imitating as Lucy's

"I don't sound like that Baka!" yelled Lucy as she punched Natsu's head.

"Sagittarius…that sounds like a celestial sprit, and the only mage that can use celestial sprits are celestial mages but with keys" said Makarov

"No Makarov, it is true that only celestial mages can use celestial sprits but only common celestial mages use keys, so there is other type of celestial mages, they are called Celestial Goddesses, the only celestial mages that can use the power of the celestial sprits without summoning them." Explained Mavis

"So to put it short, Lucy has mermaid powers and is a Celestial Goddess, which are two different types of magic making the MMB blocking of Lucy's Celestia Goddess magic, correct?" said Levy as Mavis nodded.

"Wait, if her memory is blocked then how come she can use that magic?" asked Cana

"It's natural, the body will react when it's in deep trouble and unless the other type of magic, but after that the user will faint when the trouble is gone" explained Mavis as everyone 'oh'

"….I still don't get it, is this MMB thing something we should destroy?" asked Natsu as everyone sweatdrop as Gray punched Natsu's head.

"No idiot!...we don't need to destroy it right?" asked Gray as he looked at Mavis

"Oh no, the MMB is harmless to the body. It only causes the user to faint for awhile, that's all" said Mavis with a smile

"Here that flame brain! You don't need to destroy it!" said Gray

"Although, it might cause the body serious damage if the memories are suddenly remember all at once" said Mavis with a finger on her chin with her eyes looking up.

"Ha! Here that Ice Queen? It can harm Luce" said Natsu

"Well, it won't harm her if you don't destroy it! Pinky" said Gray

"ENOUGH! It's settled that we don't remove the MMB and everything will be back to normal!" yelled Erza as Gray and Natsu hugged each other

"A-Aye sir!" yelled both of them.

"This is stupid" mumbled Laxus

"Alright! So this is settled now what?" asked Mira

"…..POOL PARTY!" yelled Cana with a bottle of beer in her hands.


	8. Lucy hates Laxus!

**Juvia's POV (A/N: this can't be good O.o)**

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" I yelled as she ran straight to Gray

"Oh? Juvia what is it?" asked Gray as he turned around and faced a Juvia with a blushing face with her hands behind her back.

"U-Um….Juvia wants to give Gray-sama…..this!" I said as she gave him a heart chocolate box with her arm stretched out.

"Chocolate? Thanks Juvia!" smiled Gray as he took the chocolate. Then he opened the box and gave Juvia a seductive smile as he ate the chocolate.

"I love it Juvia, just like how I love you" said Gray as he dropped the chocolate and put an arm around Juvia's waist to pull her closer, while his other arm put a chocolate in his mouth, then his face came closer to Juvia's.

Gray-sama! So I leaned closer to Gray-sama and then…

RING!

Eh?

RING! RING!

I sat up and put a hand to stop the clock, but instead of pushing the button I smashed it instead.

'Grr, stupid alarm clock! How dare you interrupt Juvia's dream!' I thought as I hugged my chibi Gray doll.

If only that would really happen and I wouldn't have to dream…sigh…I would be joining Gray-sama's guild today with Gajeel, I wish they would forgive me for hurting Lucy-san.

I know!

I'll make a love potion for Gray-sama! Once he drinks it, he'll love Juvia!

**At the guild Normal POV**

"Everyone! Please welcome our new member, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox! I know we started out bad but they have turned into good nakama, so treat them well" said Makarov as Juvia and Gajeel stood beside the master.

"Tch" said Gajeel

"Sorry for the fight, minna-san. Juvia hopes we can get along" said Juvia

"Alright! Party at the guild first then pool party!" yelled Wakaba as everyone cheered.

"Lucy-san, Juvia and Gajeel are sorry for the bad treatment" said Juvia with a small smile at Lucy.

"No problem Juvia-chan!" smiled Lucy

"You got that right, you didn't put up much of a fight when we were battling" said Gray as he came over with his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

'Love Rival!' glared Juvia and a certain dragon slayer….coughLaxuscough…..ok, maybe not him but he was sure jealous.

Then Juvia suddenly remembered about the potion, then she smirked as she searched the place where she sat and surely enough, there was his drink.

'Bingo, Love Rival won't win!' thought Juvia as she poured the potion into the drink, and right on time, Lucy and Gray arrived.

"Hi Gray-sama, would you like to drink your drink?" asked Juvia as she pointed to the orange juice on the table

"Oh that? That's mind Juvia, and thanks for reminding me, I was getting kind of thirsty" said Lucy as she took the drink and drank it.

'WHAT?! NO! That isn't for you Love Rival! This is bad; the first opposite gender the drinker sees will fall in love with that person! And the nearest boy right now is Gray-sama!" thought Juvia as she hurriedly pulled Gray's arm away from Lucy before Lucy put the glass down.

"Ah, that was nice" said Lucy to herself as she put the glass down on to the table, 'I wonder if Mira added a new flavor in it, it tasted kind of weird though' thought Lucy as she turned around, to face the rest of the guild.

BA DUMP! BA DUMP! BA DUMP!

'W-W-What the heck?! Why do I feel so attractive to…Romeo?' thought Lucy

(A/N: No Lucy! No touchy Romeo! He is Wendy's! :()

Lucy had a super red face on as she looked at Romeo seductively.

"Yo Luce, wanna come with me and Happy to a mission?!" asked Natsu as he walked over to Lucy with a grin.

"I don't think so Pinky, she's going with me" said Laxus, seeing the scene, he was not going to let Natu take _his _Lucy on a mission, even though he failed to spot Juvia putting something in her drink.

"Huh? You don't even have a mission request paper on your hand" said Natsu as he wiggled his in front of Laxus's face.

"I do, I'm just gave it to Mira" said Laxus as Mira's ears heard the whole conversation and of course, her cupid mode was on.

"That's right Natsu! I just wrote down Laxus's mission with Lucy! Sorry, but looks like you have to ask Lucy another time" smiled Mira as Laxus mentally thanked Mira

"EH~? Then I'll ask Luce on who she wants to go with! L-" said Natsu as he turned to face Lucy where she once stood but stopped since Lucy wasn't there.

"Lucy?" said Laxus

"There she is" said Mira as she pointed to somewhere. Lucy was there all right, but with Romeo and things wasn't really looking good. Lucy was talking with Romeo with heart shapes in her eyes but Wendy was also there trying to talk to her, but Lucy was ignoring Wendy.

"That's odd, why is Lucy ignoring Wendy?" asked Mira

"I don't know, but nakamas shouldn't treat their on nakama that way" said Natsu as he walked over to Lucy.

"Luce, why are you ignoring Wendy?" asked Natsu as Lucy stopped talking to Romeo, whom was smiling awkwardly.

"Oh! Sorry Wendy-chan! I was day dreaming and didn't know I was only talking to Romeo and you were here" said Lucy

"Don't worry Lucy-san" smiled Wendy

"Alright! Everyone! Time for a pool party!" yelled Cana as everyone cheered and rushed into the bathroom to change.

"Hey Lucy, you got a swimsuit? Cause Mira wanted to give you hers" said Laxus as he walked over to Lucy and Natsu left.

"Of course I don't Lighting Freak" glared Lucy as she walked away from him.

"See you later Romeo! Come on Wendy" said Lucy as she left.

"…..What just happen?" asked Laxus

"That's what I want to know, Laxus-nii" said Romeo

"Don't call me 'nii' brat" said Laxus

"Sorry, so what did you and Lucy-nee fight about?" asked Romeo

"We didn't even fight with each other" mumbled Laxus as he looked dejected for some reason.

**To the Pool**

"How long does the girls take to change?" asked Gray in his boxers, since he didn't bring his trunks.

"Why must we wait for them again?" asked Natsu annoyed that he can't start the swimming contest with Gray.

"Because we're get killed by Erza-nee if we swim without her" replied Romeo as the door opened.

"Finally!" yelled Natsu as the girls came out

"I told you Lu-chan, you, Erza and Mira have the most perfect body ever!" said Levy as she sighed at her own chest.

"Not me? Tch, how is this nicer than mine?!" asked Cana as she groped Lucy's chest.

"You too Cana-san" said Wendy

'What were they talking about?' thought the guys as a few guys blushed at the girl's swimsuit.

"Lu-" began Laxus as Lucy walked towards his direction but she passed him and grabbed Romeo's hand

"Come on Romeo! Let's go swim!" smiled Lucy

'Grr….Romeo…wait, why am I jealous of a small kid?!' thought Laxus

'The potion is still working?!' thought Juvia in fear as she saw Laxus had lighting surrounding him.

"Can I see Lucy-nee's mermaid form?" asked Romeo with sparkling eyes.

"Sure" smiled Lucy as she jumped into the pool. Once she was in the water, a huge glow surrounded her and her legs turned into a pink tail.

"Cool! You're amazing Lucy-nee!" yelled Romeo as Lucy giggled

**I'm bored let's skip to dawn **

It was already dawn and the party was almost ending and Lucy was still in her mermaid form playing with Romeo, with Laxus sitting on a chair with a grumpy face and Wendy playing with Charle with a lonely feeling.

"Haha, Romeo stop pulling my tail!" yelled Lucy with a huge smile.

Twitch

Laxus had a tick mark on his head.

"But Lucy-nee, it's so pretty" said Romeo

Twitch

His tick mark grew bigger

"Well, maybe I'll use my magic and let you have one too" said Lucy

"Really?!" asked Romeo

"Yup, that way we can go back to my home and meet my parents" said Lucy

BAM!

Laxus was extremely piss as he slammed his hands on the table and grabbed Lucy from the water out of it and dragged her to the back of the guild.

"Ouch, Freaking Blondie! What the heck are you doing to me?!" asked Lucy

"That should be my line! Why are you being so…. bitchy like to me?!" yelled Laxus as he trapped Lucy onto the wall.

"W-Wha?! That's because you are a freaking idiot that's why!" yelled Lucy

"Then I'll change" mumbled Laxus as Lucy stopped her tuff face and replaced it with a shock one.

"W-What?" asked Lucy

"I said, I'll change…just for you" said Laxus

"W-Why? I like Romeo not you!" asked Lucy with the potion still working

Just in shock, Lucy was extremely shock right now. Laxus just had to lean closer and their lips…were touching with each other.

'That…weird feeling disappeared but what is this other hot feeling?' thought Lucy as she slowly enjoyed it too.

**Back with the rest of FT**

'Juvia hope's Love Rival is alright' thought Juvia as she just saw Laxus dragging Lucy away.

"Good work Juvia!" said Mira as she appeared beside her.

"?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you putting the potion~" said Mira

"Don't tell anyone! Please!" said Juvia

"No problem! But in exchange, you give me the potion bottle alright?" asked Mira as Juvia nodded and gave it to her.

"thank you!" smiled Mira as she hopped off, with the instruction on the bottle that says:

_The potion will work when the drinker sees the first opposite gender and will fall in love with he/she immanently. But in exchange, the drinker will hate the one that the drinker really loves. So if the drinker is in love with the first person he/she laid eyes on, then it won't work_

**Meanwhile in the ocean **

"Have you guys found her yet?!" yelled a brown merman sitting on a throne

"No your Majesty, we searched all over the ocean" said one of the guards.

"Then search even harder! I don't care what it takes to bring her back!" yelled the merman

"Yes, King Jude" said the guard as they swan out.

'Damn! Where are you Lucy?!' thought Jude as he grinned his teeth.


	9. A date with Laxus

The kissed end shortly after, with both of the blonds blushing.

"L-Laxus…" huffed Lucy as she looked at Laxus with love in her eyes.

"Lucy…..I love you" said Laxus as he slowly went nearer to her face once again.

"I love you too…Laxus" whispered Lucy as they once again kissed with each other.

**Back into the ocean **

"Have you sensed her yet?!" yelled Jude as a sea-lion Loke was bowing down to him, Loke had an orange tail same as a mermaid's but with lion ears.

"Let me ask, if I may. But what are you going to do once you find Hime?" asked Loke

"Bring her back of course!" said Jude like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And….?" Asked Loke, he knew well enough that the Mermaid King won't want his own daughter back for no reason, because ever since Queen Layla died Lucy-hime was all alone.

"Why are you so insisting?!" said Jude with an annoyed look

"Because I am a source and a friend of Lucy-hime's power, so tacitly I am a part of her" said Loke

"Fine…..It was in Layla's will" said Jude softly

"Pardon?"

"Layla wanted us to get along even if she wasn't there, and to train her Celestial Goddess power if possible" said Jude

"Will you keep your word?" asked Jude

"A king never backs down on his word" answered Jude

"Very well, then I shall answer your first question. Yes, I sensed her when she used her Celestial Magic" reply Loke

"Then tell me where she is!" roared Jude

"She's on land, a place called Magnolia and it isn't very far away from here" said Loke

"O-On land?!" yelled Jude with his eyes wide as Loke nodded

"Oh no, go take her back Loke and bring companions with you" said Jude

"Very well, but I will not force her to come back if she doesn't want too" said Loke as he bowed and swam away.

**Meanwhile in the guild **

"Congrats on the new couple!" yelled Mira as Lucy and Laxus walked.

"EH?! Lucy and Laxus are together?!" yelled everyone in the guild as they saw on who entered.

"Sigh, so much on making it a secret" mumbled Laxus as he got surrounded with the guys while Lucy was surrounded with the girls.

"So? Tell us how and what happened?!" asked Levy as Lucy sweatdrop

"Well, I somehow got this weird and strange feeling but then I ended up hating him, after that it sort of…happened" said Lucy

"So Juvia's potion did work!" said Mira with a smile

"Mira!" yelled Juvia

"I'm so sorry, Love R…I mean Lucy" said Juvia as she bowed

"No worries Juvia, I'm actually thankful that I drank that potion" said Lucy as Juvia smiled in relief

"So~?" asked Levy

"So what?" asked Lucy in confusion

"So, when's your date?" asked Levy

"E-E-Eh?!" asked Lucy as her face turned bright red.

"You don't have a date? Then let's make one now!" said Mira with a cupid grin

"What are you doing Mira?" asked Lucy

"You'll see" smirked Mira

"Laxus!" yelled Mira as loud as she could, which made everyone look at her.

"What?" asked Laxus

"Lucy want's to go on a date with you!" yelled Mira as Lucy's face went to Erza's hair red.

"…..Sure, meet me outside the guild at 10" said Laxus as Lucy slowly nodded in embarrassment as the girls screamed in joy.

**Next day**

Laxus was leaning his back against the outside guild's wall with his pointy headphones on.

'Where is she?' thought Laxus as he looked at his watch and it was already 10 minutes pass 10.

"Laxus!"

He heard his name and looked up, just to see Lucy running towards him with the cutest outfit he has ever saw. She had on a light baby blue shirt that had a pink heart shape in the middle, a dark blue mini skirt with white tights, dark blue sneakers and a ocean blue handbag with her hair tied into a one side ponytail with a blue ribbon.

As Lucy came closer, they both blush at how the other looked. Laxus had on a light yellow shirt, black pants and his usual coat on, even though it was plain and simple, he still looked hot.

"S-Sorry for the wait, Mira woke me up in the morning and did almost everything for me but she couldn't find the right pair of shoes" said Lucy as she broke down the awkward silence

"Of course. Why don't you live with me already? I'm sure it will save you a lot of time without the Cupid Demon" said Laxus, 'What the heck am I saying?!' thought Laxus

"W-Well, it's just…awkward being alone with a guy…" mumbled Lucy

"Hmm, whatever let's go" said Laxus as he walked ahead, since he didn't want Lucy to see the small sad expression he had on his eyes, 'I wonder if she would change her mind if I dress up like a girl…..WTH?! Heck no! What am I thinking?!'

**With Lucy's POV**

I bit my lip as I followed Laxus from behind him, are we really going out? His always acting so cool, I wish he would show more emotions a bit… but that's why I love him, playing 'guess Laxus' is quite fun.

I let out a sigh as I walked faster and reached walking beside him. Then I slowly put my hand out, and slowly went to hold his hand, but then he put his hand into his pocket without even looking at me. I signed in sadness as I took my hand back and walked along side of him.

Then I looked back at the ground, but noticed that Laxu's arm was reaching out to mind, that was on my side of the body. Seeing his hand, I looked back at him, just to see a blushing Laxus that was looking away.

"You wanted to hold my hand, right?" he said as I gave out a smile and took his hand into mind.

"So where are we going" I asked

"To the Aquarium, I'm sure you would like to see some sea creatures again right?" he said as I had a huge smile on, how did he know?

"That's right, I kind of miss them….my friends in the ocean, my family…" I said with a little sad tone

"…Do you want to go back…?" he asked as I looked at him in confusion

"Go back?" I asked back

"As in, go back to your ocean home" said Laxus with a sad smile

"…Well, I do miss them and I sometimes feel like going back" I said as I see a small hint of sadness in Laxu's eyes

"…But I kind of like it here, and besides I really wanted to get out of that sea to see the land. And…" I smiled gently at Laxus

"And?" asked Laxus back to his cool mode

"And I met my first and maybe last love" I said as Laxus had a tiny blush on his cheek.

"Alright! Let's head on to the Aquarium!" I yelled as I ran speed ahead, dragging Laxus with me.

**In the Aquarium, Normal POV **

"Woah, I never saw this many fishes in one place" said Lucy in amazement.

"So you seen all this type of fishes in the ocean?" asked Laxus

"Yup! And I had names for everyone of the fishes I met" said Lucy

'That must be a lot of friends she has' thought Laxus as he sweatdrop

Lucy skipped to one of the glasses and looked at the fishes that were swimming around.

'Sigh, when is feeding time?' thought a rainbow fish, swimming pass Lucy

'Oh, it looks like there's 30 more minutes to go' said Lucy as she mentally talked to the fish

'What?! Who's that?!' said the fish

'I'm right here' said Lucy as she looked at the fish and the fish looked at her

'How come you understand me?' said the fish

'I'm a mermaid, duh' said Lucy

'A mermaid?! Cool!' said the fish as Lucy smiled at him, 'Well, I have to go' said Lucy as she walked over to Laxus that was looking at a shark.

"You like sharks?" asked Lucy as she stood beside Laxus

"Not really, I like eels more, they can shock people but their not really good looking" said Laxus as Lucy giggled

"Then why are you looking at the shark?" asked Lucy

"Because it looked like it fell in love with you" said Laxus as he glared at the shark that was glaring back at him.

'His jealous of a shark?' thought Lucy as she mentally laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'm dating Laxus Dreyer here, not a shark. So stop glaring at him and let's go" said Lucy as she pulled Laxus' arm

'Tch, humans and their lame guessing, I'm a girl people! I total girl!' thought the shark

'I know, I was just let him have his pride on' said Lucy to the shark as the shark's eye widen, 'A mermaid?!'

**Time skip back to the guild **

"So~? How did that date go~?" asked Mira as Lucy got surrounded once again.

"Fun" replied Lucy

"Give us more details Lu-chan!" said Levy as Lucy rolled her yes and told the girls everything.

"Eek! How cute!" yelled Levy

"Oh, you wish Gajeel was like that don't you" smirked Lucy as Levy stop yelling and started blushing.

"Lu-chan!" yelled Levy as she pouted but then the door opened.

"Excuse me, is Lucy-hime here?" asked the orange man in a suit, standing in front of 10 others

"Loke and everyone else? What are you doing here?" asked Lucy in surprise

"Hime-sama, we have come to take you back home" said a pink hair maid, Virgo as Lucy's eyes widen.


	10. Bye Lucy

"Wait, what?" asked Lucy in surprise

"Oi,oi, you can't just barge in here and say that you want to take Lucy away" said Laxus as he stepped in front of Lucy.

"And who might you be?" asked Loke

"Laxus, Laxus Dreyer the Lighting Dragon Slayer also Lucy's _boyfriend _" said Laxus as he pointed out the boyfriend word.

"What?! Lucy-hime! But you're already-" yelled Aries

"I know Aries" cut off Lucy as she shot her a don't tell anyone glare

"S-Sorry…." Said Aries back to her shy mode.

"Wait, what did she mean?" asked Laxus

"Nothing" said Lucy as Laxus flash an 'I don't believe it' look

"Seriously, it doesn't have anything to do with this" said Lucy

"If you say so" signed Laxus

"Now then, could please tell my father that I don't want to go back?" asked Lucy

"Of course Hime-sama, but Jude-sama said that he would want to start over with you again" said Virgo

"Start over…?" asked Lucy as the others nodded.

"…Why?" asked Lucy as her bangs covered her eyes.

" Jude-sama told me that, it was on Layla-sama's will and he wanted to train your special power" said Loke

"Only that? No husbands or lady-like classes?" asked Lucy

"Only those Hime-sama" said Virgo. Silence happened, nobody knew what was going on except the certain group, Lucy just looked at the ground like she was thinking.

"…I'll go" said Lucy as everyone's eyes widen.

"What?!" yelled Laxus

"I'll go, I want to give my dad another chance" said Lucy as she sadly smiled at Laxus

"But you just said that you won't go!" said Laxus

"…I'm sorry, Laxus. But…it was on my mother's will" said Lucy

"Screw that will! You said you'll stay here!" said Laxus

"Sorry Laxus, but I just can't" said Lucy

"But Lucy!" yelled every other guild member

"Sorry guys, but I'll come back! I always come back to my friends!" said Lucy as she had small tears on her eyes.

"Hime-sama, do you have any things to take?" asked Virgo as Lucy just shook her head.

"Then we can go right now" said Loke as he mentioned Horologium to come forward.

"I love you, Laxus. I'll send you all letters! So, see you guys later!" yelled Lucy as Horologium teleported them away.

(A/N: I'm giving them new powers!)

After they left, Laxus had tears down his eyes and he clenched his fist hard.

"She'll be back, Laxus. I'm sure of it" said Mira trying to comfort Laxus.

"I'm going home" mumbled Laxus as he left the guild

**Sorry for the rush n shortness but I'm seriously busy this month with all the assessment and stuff so I don't really have time for this, SORRY! ."**


	11. Come back Lucy

Everyone was dead silent in the guild, ever since Lucy left it wasn't really the same anymore.

"Laxus, you should really stop drinking so much, that's suppose to be Cana's job" said Mira as she sadly look at the heart broken Laxus drinking already his 40th bottle of beer.

"Shut up Demon, leave me alone weakling" hissed Laxus as Mira signed sadly, usually she would get angry at him for calling her that but she understood what was happening right now.

"Ah, I'm bored. I wish Luce took us there too" whined Natsu

"She did mention that she could give people tails, but I wonder why Lucy never did that" said Happy

"Maybe it was because she wasn't allowed too" said Erza as everyone nodded at the possible decision.

"Tch, oi weakling! When is my team here?!" asked Laxus as he yelled at Mira.

"Would you stop calling me that? Well, they should be back from their mission in 5..

4..

3..

2..

1" said Mira as the guild doors opened right on time.

"Hey guys, we're back!" said Evergreen as they rushed over to their spotted Laxus.

"Laxus-sama! I missed you~" whined Freed

"Go away" glared Laxus as they stopped what they were doing.

"L-Laxus? What happened?" asked Bickslow but this time his dolls kept quiet.

Laxus just grabbed another bottle and walked to the 2nd floor for peace and quite…well, just quite.

"Mira, what happened?" asked Evergreen as the group walked over to Mira.

"Well while you guys were away, Lucy and Laxus became a couple" said Mira

"REALLY?!" yelled the trio with sparkling eyes, well except Freed that had crying eyes.

"Yup, but then some people from Lucy's ocean came and took her back. She argued for awhile but then accepted it to train and make up with her dad, but she did say she would come back" explained Mira with a sad smile.

"What?! She left?!" yelled Evergreen as Mira nodded her head.

"Aw man, and I was going to give her this box of cake that to welcome her to our team" pouted Evergreen as she had a box in her hand.

"Cake…?" mumbled Erza as her eyes eyed the box.

"Oi, that's the issue here, Ever" said Bickslow

"Poor Laxus-sama! How dare she leave him!" said Freed

"Well, she did say she would come back, so…" said Bickslow as he looked at Laxus that was on the 2nd floor looking board with his already empty bottle in his hand.

"Poor Laxus-sama" said the trio as Mira looked at them sadly.

**Night Time, in Laxus's house, Laxus's POV **

I opened my eyes, but all I saw around me were white fog. Nothing could be seen here, in fact everything here was snowy white that it is impossible to see anything.

"Laxus…"

What?

"Laxus…"

Who's that?

"Laxus…"

That voice…..Lucy?

"Lucy?" I called out as looked around me

"Laxus, I'm right here" said the voice again

"Lucy? Where are you Lucy?!" I yelled as she turned around and spotted a blond hair behind some fog.

"Lucy! Stay right there!" I yelled as I ran to that direction.

"Lucy!" I yelled in happiness as I finally caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you left me for some daddy" I said in relief

"Sorry Laxus, but I can't be with you" said Lucy as she pushed him off and stepped back, transforming into her mermaid form.

"Lucy….?" I asked.

"Bye Laxus" said Lucy as Loke appeared beside her and they walked away together.

"Wait! Lucy! No!" I yelled back and tried to move but my feet were glued to the ground.

"What the?! Lucy! Wait!" I yelled as I reached for her but then the fog covered her form and everything went blank.

"LUCY!" I yelled as I sat up on my bed.

I looked around myself and found that I was sitting on my bed and everything else was a dream. I let out a sigh of relief that Lucy didn't actually do that, but she's still…gone.

**Back to the guild, Normal POV**

Everyone was still depressed, with Cana only drinking one bottle, Erza eating half of the cake the Evergreen bought, Gray with full clothing and Juvia having rain around the guild roof.

"…Come on guys, Luce said she'd come back! So let's just wait until she's back!" said Natsu with a sad grin.

"…You're right Natsu, it's no use to sulk for Lucy when she isn't here" said Mira with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tch, so you guys are going to just act like it never happened?!" growled Laxus

"Laxus! The guild is just trying to be positive!" yelled Erza

"Whatever. I don't think Lucy would even want you weaklings to worry about her" said Laxus

"Laxus! That is no way to treat nakama!" yelled Makarov s he came out of his office.

"Whatever Old Man, when I take over the guild the weaklings here won't even last" said Laxus

"Laxus!" yelled Makarov

"Hope you retire old man" laughed Laxus as he teleported himself out.

"Sigh, his back to his usual self" said Mira as everyone nodded.

"I wish Lucy was here" mumbled Makarov, 'So I could retire and see my grandchildren plus I could see Laxus change into a nicer person!' he thought.

"Master, why are you out of your office? Usually, you would still be in there writing letters for the mess that the guild destroyed" said Mira

"Oh yes! I have an announcement to make. In 3 months, there will be our Fairy Tail Festival! So I hope you guys better be prepared for the Festival performance" said Makarov as he let out a grin

"Wohoo!" cheered everyone.


	12. In Lucy's Ocean

**With Lucy, Lucy's POV**

Sigh, I wish I made Laxus come with me….wait, no! I can't separate him from his friends, besides Freed would probably kill me if he knew.

I was in my bedroom, looking out of my balcony and facing the ocean view. It's been 5 months in the ocean world since I came here, but even though it was 5 months here, on land is only like for 1 month.

Knock! Knock!

"Hime-sama, King Jude has called you" said Virgo as she came in and bow

"Alright" I responded as I stood up. Sigh, I still remember when we reunited, it was not really what I expected but it was kind of funny.

**Flash Back**

Lucy was in her mermaid form with her sprits leading the way to the castle. And soon the big castle decorated with golden seaweed and seashells came into view. As they entered the castle, guards bowed down at them and they entered the royal room.

On top of the throne was King Jude, sitting on his chair with a bored expression but his eyes showed relive, not something Lucy neither noticed nor expected.

"I see you're back, Lucy" said Jude as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I came back healthy and fine, as you can see. There was no need to send out my spirits to pick me up, as I would presume you would think that I would declined them, unless of course, that I was in a bad environment, which I am clearly not in" said Lucy as she faced his father with a stern expression.

"Well yes, I am quite surprise that you came back when the environment up there wasn't that bad. So, why did you accept to come home?" Said Jude

"Did you wish that I did not accept the request?" asked Lucy

"No, I am simply asking that why did you come back, when you clearly ran away a few times and then finally got on land?" asked Jude

"Well, I heard that you were going to refresh our time when mother went away and of course, train my power that I was recently told off by my land friends" said Lucy as Jude nodded

"Yes, that is true. It was in your mother's will…" said Jude as he closed his eyes and talked like that was something that was left out.

"Oh? Is that all? I humbly request that you bring mother's will here, to see what she wrote for the whole thing" said Lucy with a smirk, since she knew that her dad would closed his eyes when he hides something.

"…" Jude just kept silent like he didn't hear Lucy's request.

"Of course, if you won't. I would presume that you're hiding something and, as you know, I always find a way to get my information" said Lucy as Jude signed in defeat.

"Alright then, Virgo please bring the will here" said Jude as Virgo nodded and ran away, soon to be back minutes later.

"Here" said Jude as he handed Lucy the scroll and she opened it.

_Dear family, _

_By the time you read this, I am sure that I would not be around anymore. But of course, I would not want you all to be sad because of me gone. So I hope that you all would still continued your happy life even without me. _

_Lucy- My angle, please do your best in your studies and daily life, even if I'm not there, I am sure that you would still find a way to your happy fate. All I want is for you to be happy, so make sure you have found your love when you're 16, because that was when I met your father. ;)_

_Jude- Honey, I know you would be lonely when I'm gone. And knowing you, you would burry yourself into your work and ignore our Lucy, just because she will remind you of me. But please don't be like that, I do not want her to be involve with any arrange marriages, even if we did meet that way. I just want her to be happy with the love she chose, as I always say, 'love find it's way one way or another'. And of course, if you ever ignore her or forgotten her in any horrible way, Lucy can order you with a single command on every time you mess up. :3_

_PS- Remember, I shall watch you all from above the sky. _

_Love,  
Layla Heartfillia _

'Mom…" thought Lucy as she finished reading the will.

"Well, it says here that every time you ignored me, I can command you one commanded" said Lucy with a smirk as Jude gulped.

"And as far as I can remember, you ignored me after mom died. So that was about when I was 6 and I'm 16 now, so I think I can commanded you 10 times" said Lucy as she had even more wider grin as Jude shook in fear.

"So…?" asked Jude trying to act tuff, but it was failing badly.

"So, my first command is that you actually remember my birthday, because since Mom died, you would always ignored me!" said Lucy as she remembered the memory on how she made a seaweed shell ball to give Jude, since she wanted to tell him it was her birthday but then he just threw the food away and told her to get out.

"…Well, I actually did remember and I bought gifts for you every year but…I just never gave them to you" mumbled Jude

"Oh? Thank you then" said Lucy with a shocking smile.

"So, you forgive me?" asked Jude

"Well, I do. But you still ignored me and wills are not allowed to be changed so, my first commanded is to…dress up in those tight fitting gowns and look like a girl! That will show you how much you force me to wear them, when there was a ball!" said Lucy with an evil smirk

"WHAT?! But I'm the King!" yelled Jude

"So?" asked Lucy

"….This is going to be 10 commands of hell, isn't it?" asked Jude

"Pretty much" responded Lucy

**Flash Back End**

Lucy giggled at the thought of Jude in her pink gown.

"Hime-sama! It's time for your training!" yelled Loke

"Hai~!"


	13. Miss Fairy

**Rose: I'm so! So Sorry!**

**Laxus: Who the hell doesn't update their story because they were watching too much Anime?!**

**Rose: Shut up! You will never understand my life!**

**Lucy: Um, Rose is really sorry that she hasn't update for a while and she doesn't own FT!**

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**3 months on Land, 15 months in Ocean, later **

"Finally, I can finally take over the guild" smirked Laxus as he got his team ready.

Over the past 3 months, the guild has begun to be back to normal but if someone would ever mention 'mermaid' or 'Lucy', the guild would imminently fall into depression again. But other than that everyone was back into his or her normal personalities, including Laxus in his before-he-met-Lucy personality.

"Yosh everyone! Today is finally the day of the Fairy Festival!" yelled Makarov as everyone cheered.

"It is great for everyone to be here with Erza and Mira the only S-class mages here while the other S-class mage, either went on a 10 year mission or cannot be found. By the way, anyone seen Laxus and his group?" asked Makarov as everyone shook their head.

"Sigh, looks like we have to start without them. Anyway, first we will have the Miss Fairy contest! So contestants, please prepare!" yelled Makarov as everyone cheered once again.

**40 minutes later, (A/N: U get what happens right? The girls got stoned by Evergreen blah blah) Let's start in Evergreen's scene**

"Evergreen! What is the meaning of this!" yelled Gray in shock as everyone saw the girls in a frozen stone state.

"Ohohoho, I am the Queen of Fairies here! So I should get rid on anyone who want to steal my title!" said Evergreen

"Hmp, doesn't matter Ever. I shall have this guild anyway" said Laxus as he flashed appear with the rest of his teammates.

"Laxus! What is going on?!" yelled Makarov

"Well, what is going on is that I won't hand over the girls unless you hand over me the guild" said Laxus with a smirk

"No way!" yelled Makarov

"Then let the girls be like that forever then" said Laxus with a grin

"No way am I letting you do that LAXUS!" yelled Natsu as he rushed in and tried to punch Laxus with his flaming fist.

"Nah, why don't you ever learn that you can't beat me?" asked Laxus as he just zapped lighting from above to Natsu.

"Laxus! Would you stop this! There is no way that I would give you the guild!" yelled Makarov

"Hmp, then…shall I make an event for the guild?" smirked Laxus as he thought of an interesting idea.

"What do you mean…?" asked Gray

"I mean, why not play a game?" grinned Laxus

"That's deepens, what is it?" asked Makarov

"Simple, you just have to find me and defeat me, Freed here will tell you the rest" said Laxus as he teleported away.

"What?! Freed be a man! What does he mean?!" yelled Elfman in desperate state because his sister is stoned.

"Well, as you can see outside. Those are lighting balls, which will electric the town if you don't find Laxus-sama in 3 hours time. Of course, you shall find out about the rest of the rules later" said Freed as his team too disappeared.

"….That's it? We just find him and defeat him?" asked Gajeel

"That's going to be easy with Master on our side!" cheered everyone as they ran out

"Let's go!" yelled everyone

"Yosh! Let's go and beat the butt of Lighting Face!" grinned Natsu as he and Makarov ran to the door, but then got faced wall.

"What the?!" yelled Natsu as words appeared on the runes.

'Those who are 80 years and above shall not pass'

"You are 80 years old?!" yelled Makarov as he pointed to Natsu

"HECK NO!"

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Meanwhile outside of town**

"Ha, it's been awhile since I been here" said the hooded figure as she stood on Magnolia's Hill, with her small bag slanged on her shoulder.

"Pun, pun" said the small snowman as he shrived in calling his master.

"Hm, now that I think of it. Loke did tell me that there was a Miss Fairy Tail, I wonder is I should enter…" said Lucy

"Pun!"

"I should?" asked Lucy as Plue once again puned.

"Alright! Miss Fairy it is" giggled Lucy to herself

"Shall we go Plue?" she asked

"Pun!"

"Open thee, gate of the clock, transport!" she chanted as she disappeared.

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Back to Laxus **

"Heh, I wonder how long you can watch, old man" smirked Laxus

"Laxus-sama, the guild is currently battling as you plan" said Freed

"Good, that old man would have to give the guild to me sooner later" grinned Laxus

"Laxus-sama…are you sure you want this?" asked Freed

"What do you mean? Those weaklings would be fight their on kind and I would get the guild. What else is there?" asked Laxus

"No Laxus-sama, I meant about…Lucy-sama" mumbled Freed, hoping that Laxus would hear that but at the same time didn't. But because of Laxus's dragon hearing, he heard it anyway.

"I told you not to mention her ever again" said Laxus as he had an angry aura but sadness in his eyes.

"But Laxus-sama.." began Freed but got caught off

"Are you betraying me Freed?!" growled Laxus

"No Laxus-sama, I just.." said Freed but again was cut off.

"If you aren't betraying me than carry on with the plan" said Laxus

"Sigh, yes Laxus-sama" bowed Freed as he used his magic to disappeared, but then the door opened…

"Moshi, moshi? Is this where the contest is held?" asked the girl with the hooded figure as she came inside the Cathedral.

"What the?! Who are you?" asked Freed as he stopped his runes from teleporting him.

'That smell! It couldn't be!' thought Laxus as his eyes widen.

"Freed? Is that you?!" she asked with a huge smiling appearing as she saw Laxus.

"W-Who are you….?" Asked Laxus in a shock statement.

"Eh? It's me! Lucy! The mermaid whom you bought and also girlfriend!" giggled Lucy as she took off her hood to reveal her blond hair.


	14. Hide Lucy

"L-Lucy?" said Freed in shock as he pointed to Lucy, as Laxus still in a shock state that he just looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes?" asked Lucy with a smile

"I-I'm not dreaming right?" asked Laxus as he still had his wide eyes as he pinched himself.

"Nope" responded Lucy

"By the way, anyone know where the Miss Fairy contest is? I thought it was in the guild but then I sensed Laxus's magic here" said Lucy

"Oh, that contest is over Lucy" answered Freed

"Aw, well who won?" asked Lucy with a total innocent face.

"Um…..Oh, look at the time. I have to go now, good luck Laxus-sama" said Freed as he used his magic and teleport away.

"Oi! Freed!" yelled Laxus but he disappeared, leaving him and Lucy together alone.

"Hm? Is something going on Laxus? You looking extremely weird" said Lucy as Laxus gulped in fear.

"Um…well, I don't know who won since I was not watching it. And I think we should change places" said Laxus

"Why?" asked Lucy

"Well…because the guild is playing a hide-and-seek game! Whoever gets caught first shall be the guild's slave!" said Laxus happy with his almost believed lie, since he sensed Mystogn is nearby and he was sure that he smelled Natsu and Gajeel.

"Well, I guess that isn't surprising, so who's the catcher?" asked Lucy interested in the game.

"Pinky, Metal Head and Mystogan, so come on I sense them nearby" said Laxus as he pulled Lucy's arm

"Ok!" smiled Lucy as she curelessly followed Laxus behind the building.

Once they were at the back of the building, Laxus opened a mini house that was at the back and dragged Lucy in here.

"Well, you stay here and I go…check, ok?" said Laxus as he was about to go out until Lucy pulled his arm back.

"…I really missed you Laxus, I really did" said Lucy with a teary smile as she hugged Laxus.

"Lucy…You won't ever go anywhere else without me, right?" smiled Laxus as he hugged back.

"Yup, I got daddy's approver that I could bring friends next time" said Lucy

"I missed you too, you're still my mate, right?" asked Laxus as he bended down and both of their foreheads were touching each other.

"Of course, I wouldn't deny it even if the world exploded" said Lucy as she leaned in, which their face was getting closer and closer, until….

Laxus smelled the two dragon slayers here, 'Damn! They just had to ruined the moment!' thought Laxus as he stood back up.

"Laxus?" questioned Lucy

"Sorry but I have to check something, you stay here ok?" said Laxus as he teleported off.

.

.

.

"Did he just ditch me here? Something's going on, isn't it" said Lucy with a pout

**With Laxus**

'Damn them! I was having a good time with Lucy! I'll make them suffer!' thought Laxus as he looked at the door when Gajeel and Natsu ran inside.

"I'm going to kick your ass Lighting Freak!" yelled both of them.

"Bring it on, weaklings" growled Laxus 'the sooner the better, I can't let Lucy find out about this'

"Fire/Metal Dragon's Roar!" yelled both of them as Laxus dodged it and charged forward.

"Let's have a fast end, shall we?" said Laxus as lighting zap down from above

"Damn you Lighting Bastard" hissed Gajeel as his arm turned into an iron club and he ran forward to Laxus.

But then Laxus jumped away and Gajeel ended up smashing the floor that caused a huge boom sound.

'Shit! I hope Lucy didn't hear that!' thought Laxus as he noticed Natsu charging forward with his fire punch.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" yelled Laxus

"Lighting D-" said Laxus as he began to do another attack, but then he noticed another yellow head entering in.

"Laxus? Why are you fighting with Natsu and Gajeel?" asked Lucy who suddenly appeared.

"L-L-L-Lucy? W-Why are you here?" asked Natsu in shock

"Oh, I heard a boom sound and came to check it out. Who knew you guys were fighting. So why are you guys fighting anyway?" asked Lucy

"Simple Bunny Girl, this Lighting Freak here cause us to play this game where he will shock the whole city if we don't defeat him, which concludes us to fight each other when we're stuck in this Bastard's follower's runes" explained Gajeel

'Oh shit' thought Laxus


	15. I love you

**I am so sorry guys and girls! I kinda got bored of writing stories, GOMEN! But I just couldn't leave you guys in a cliffhanger so….I guess this would be the last chapter! :/**

* * *

Everyone went silent, mostly because Natsu is still shock that Lucy is here, while Lucy was dumbstruck as Laxus was silently shaking in fear, plus Gajeel was smirk like Laxus was going to get beaten up.

"…I'm sorry what?" asked Lucy

"You heard me, Bunny Girl" said Gajeel with grin because he knew Laxus is going to end up dead soon enough.

"Ok, so Laxus. Why did you do it?" asked Lucy as she faced Laxus with an innocent smile but even the blind can she her deadly aura around her.

"Sigh, I was simply bored and besides, I wanted the guild to myself and kick all the weaklings out" said Laxus as he hid his nervous and scared expression and only the cool one appeared.

"WHAT?! You hurt your own nakama just because you're board?!" yelled Natsu in rage as soon as he snap out of his shock state

"Let me handle this Natsu, now answer my question" said Lucy as clam as possible.

"People change, and that's a fact" said Laxus trying to act tuff but it was failing badly since Lucy is acting way scarier than Erza and Mira combined.

"Well, the Laxus that I know wasn't changed into this 40 minutes ago" replied Lucy

"Whatever" huffed Laxus

"Wait a minute, what are you planning to do once you have the guild?" asked Natsu

"Simple, be the strongest guild in the whole Fiore" said Laxus, 'And then get Lucy to forgive me, if that's possible'

"Sorry Laxus, but I can't let you do that especially to your own nakama" said Lucy as she took out her keys.

"Fine by me" responded Laxus as he got ready his lighting, 'I seriously don't want to do this'

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" yelled Natsu and Gajeel

"Shut up" glared both of the Blonds

"A-Aye" they responded as they retreated back, back, back until they were out of that place cause Lucy was having a very dark aura that could even scare Satan.

"S-Salamander, I think we should go help the others out" said Gajeel as Natsu nodded as well.

"One things for sure, I am not going near Luce" responded Natsu as Gajeel nodded as well and they both ran to help the others.

**Back to Lucy and Laxus **

"So, what made you want to take over the guild?" questioned Lucy

'Because you left….' Thought Laxus, " I always wanted to take over the guild" answered Laxus instead.

"Hm~ Well, you should really watch your back" said Lucy with a smile

"huh?" questioned Laxus as he looked behind him and saw a huge wave going to splash him. Laxus went wide-eyed and thankfully jumped out of the way a second earlier.

"What the hell Lucy?!" yelled Laxus as he stood back up

"Teehee, no one messes with nakama" smiled Lucy

"Well, then I suggest u better watch what is above you" said Laxus as Lucy looked up and saw lighting about to shock her and it did.

"No fair! Lighting is so much faster than water!" yelled Lucy as she looked at her hurt skin and clothing.

"You started it first" responded Laxus, 'Damn, maybe I put too much power in that lighting' thought Laxus as he avoided to see her burned clothes that had some ripped parts.

"Find! Then we play it with all we got!" yelled Lucy as she ripped out her magic controllers and suddenly an over welling power appeared around her.

"Sonic Roar!" yelled Lucy as a huge sound wave appears and it aimed at Laxus.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" yelled Laxus as he too roared out and the two roars clashed as each other. Once the roar was over both of them jumped back.

"I see you have improve a lot" said Laxus, 'Ya, improve a lot until I can barely match up to you' thought Laxus as went for another attack. "Lighting Dragon's Double Punch!" said Laxus as had one arm punch the ground, then jumped forward to Lucy whom was up in the sky because the ground cracked. With Lucy up in the sky and looking at the ground, Laxus took the opportunity to use his other hand and punch Lucy in the gut, in which he succed.

Lucy's mouth spit out a little of blood as her body crashed into the wall, but Laxus didn't stop there he came down with a crashing lighting kick that hit the wall an inch away from Lucy.

"If I did kick you with that, you would have been hurt real badly, could we please stop?" said Laxus as he stood in front of Laxus with one hand on the wall beside her, 'Please do, I don't want to hurt you any more' thought Laxus as he notice Lucy's eyes was watery.

Lucy was sobbing right now, not only because she couldn't go all out cause it will break the whole town if she did, but because she still loved him.

'Shit!' thought Laxus as he started to panic, "Don't cry Lucy, come on please?" said Laxus in panic.

"-Sniff- C-Can't you just –hic- not take over the guild and n-not hurt anyone e-else?" sobbed Lucy as she wiped away her tears and looked at Laxus with pleading eyes.

'Damn, I can't resist them…' thought Laxus as he let out a sigh and a small blush appeared with him looking into another direction as he said "W-Well…I don't really need the guild right now and I'm still young, I could always have the guild later…or I could just make my own guild…"

"So is that a yes?" asked Lucy with a hopeful smile as Laxus nodded in embarrassment.

"Yay!" cheered Lucy as she hugged Laxus tightly.

"Hey Lucy" said Laxus with a warm smile as he patted Lucy's head.

"Hm?" questioned Lucy as she looked up with a smile

"I love you" mumbled Laxus as he leaned down and kissed Lucy's lips and Lucy kissed back.

"I love you too" mumbled Lucy.

* * *

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! ^.''^ GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!**

* * *

Everyone was back at the guild, waiting for Lucy and hopefully a defeated Laxus, except the Lighting group in the infirmary sleeping, to come back knowing from the news of Natsu and Gajeel.

"Don't worry Master, I'm sure Lucy would win. She is strong after all" smiled Mira looking at the Master that was sitting on top of the bar table.

Then the guild door opened and revealed Lucy and Laxus holding hand with each other, both a little hurt but they didn't seem to mind. Everyone went silent and stare at the two holding hands at the door in awkward silence.

Lucy nudged Laxus with her elbow and whispered "Come on", as Laxus sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry everyone for what I did, I hope you guys would forgive me" bowed Laxus as everyone else in the room jaw dropped in shock, who knew the mighty Laxus the powerful lighting slayer would say sorry and BOWED?!

"L-Lucy, I'm glad you're back but…. what did you do to Laxus?" asked Master in surprise as everyone looked at her for an answer too.

"Um…. we got back together?" answered Lucy as she awkwardly scratch her cheek.

"*Cough* Well, I am sorry to say this but due to Laxus's actions and because of his actions that made everyone here hurt, I am afraid that Laxus Dreyer shall not be in our guild anymore" said Master in his master voice as everyone looked sadly at the two.

"Sigh, I guess that's my punishment" said Laxus in defeat.

"Eh~ but I just got back and got to meet everyone else again, and sure don't want to be separated with Laxus again!" whined Lucy, hopefully Master would reconsider.

"Sorry Lucy, but he has hurt way too much of our nakama" said Master

Lucy let out a sigh of defeat too, as she knew he probably wouldn't change his mind any time soon, "Fine, I guess I'll be leaving with him too"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone

"You heard me, if I can be with Laxus here than I might as well follow him" said Lucy

"But you just got back" whined Natsu as everyone too whined with him

"Sorry minna, but we will be back for sure" smiled Lucy as they both went over to Master and held out their mark.

"Are you sure Lucy?" asked Master as he removed Laxus's mark

"I'm sure" smiled Lucy as Master nodded and removed it too.

"Well, I guess we're off! See you guys in the future!" smiled Lucy as she waved at everyone and exited the guild.

"Are you sure, Lucy? I mean all your nakamas are there" said Laxus looking down at Lucy

"Ya but my most important person isn't there" smiled Lucy as Laxus turned around and blush with Lucy giggling.

**Happy End**

.

.

.

.

"Ah, but first my dad wants to meet you and something about teaching you to not touch what is my angle, thingy" commented Lucy as Laxus stopped walking and imaging the horror of her father.

**Meanwhile **

"Guards, get me my sword the sharp and pointy one. I have a feeling that Lucy is coming with a visitor that I would really, really hate" growled Jude


End file.
